This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SD BRIN research support given to the institution to develop research there. Dr. McRoy and Dr. Wu are setting up their research laboratories and offering summer research experiences to undergraduates. They are both junior investigators. Dr. McRoy serves as the liaison to the SD BRIN Steering Committee representing Mt. Marty College.